


Like A Phaser Aimed Right At Her Heart

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Khan was pardoned, Molly in AOS era, Set after STID, Starfleet Officer Molly, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly and Khan are undercover at a casino to find one of Admiral Marcus' cohorts. Her short dress is attracting a lot of attention, especially from her partner.





	Like A Phaser Aimed Right At Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by this post on Tumblr -- http://st-epos.tumblr.com/post/175245296359.

Dr. Molly Hooper surreptitiously tugged at the hem of her dress, wishing it would suddenly sprout another three inches of length. Unfortunately, despite the overlapping bronze scales that made up the entire dress, it wasn’t alive and therefore wasn’t going to grow more. She was covered from her neck to just below her bronze silk panties and from her wrists all the way up her arms, leaving her shoulders and legs entirely bare. Strappy bronze-colored heels completed the outfit and gave her an extra three inches of height. Molly didn’t care how sexy she looked, all she cared about was getting back to the ship and out of the nearly indecent garment.

Her hand dropped to tug at the hem again when it was taken by her partner in this ridiculous assignment. Khan Noonien Singh, also known as Cmdr. John Harrison, brought her hand to his full and, God help her, oh-so-tempting lips before kissing her knuckles as his eyes met hers. His gaze was full of heat, like a phaser aimed right at her heart.

And other places.

She stared at him, warmth rising in her face and she knew she was blushing. The man was too damn sexy for his own good, and certainly too damn sexy for her peace of mind.

He chuckled then leaned to murmur in her ear, “Let’s find Marcus’ ally quickly. As provocative as you are in this dress, I’d much rather see you out of it.”

She squeaked in surprise, making her blush even more, then she murmured back, “Um, yes, I’m tired of this undercover mission, as I’m sure you are.”

“Certainly,” Khan murmured, “but only because finishing the mission quickly means I’ll have you to myself that much sooner.” Before she could say anything else, he captured her lips in a brief but passionate kiss.

Assuming they made it back to the _Enterprise_ in one piece (never a guarantee for members of James T. Kirk’s crew), Molly knew her nights were never going to be the same.


End file.
